


Color Me Yours

by strictlybecca



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strictlybecca/pseuds/strictlybecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sam's first trip to Color Me Mine. It's coaster making time after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr.

"I don’t understand how yours are turning out so good,” Sam huffed, paintbrush clutched tightly in his hand as he gestured wildly towards Kurt. “You said you’d never done this before.”

Kurt didn’t react in the slightest to Sam’s words, keeping his intense focus on the piece of pottery in front of him, tongue sticking out slightly from between his lips as he drew a perfectly straight border along the edge of the clay. “I haven’t,” Kurt replied slowly, his hand moving steadily and slowly and other ‘s’ words Sam was sure he knew but couldn’t think of right now. “But I am a creative soul and thus such things come naturally to me.” There was no one else in the studio to hear Sam snort, as they were the only customers there and the single staff member (another Vocal Adrenaline sixth-year senior) had ducked into the back for a smoke after warning the both of them not to break anything too nice.

Still, Sam resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at his boyfriend and returned his attention to his less-than-impressive attempt at the Captain America target. He sighed deeply and considered flipping the whole thing over and trying again, but before he could make a single move Kurt sidled up beside him and rested his head on Sam’s shoulder.

“I like it,” Kurt said simply, “It’s… abstract.” Sam snorted and felt Kurt hide his own laugh in the material of Sam’s jacket.

“Thanks,” Sam drawled, grinning nonetheless. “My creative soul has left me for greener pastures I guess.” He slanted his eyes down towards Kurt, who was considering his group of masterpiece coasters with a critical eye. “You about ready to head for food?” Or really, head back to Kurt’s house so that he could  _change_  so that they could go get food, because Kurt Elizabeth Hummel certainly did  _not_  paint pottery in anything that he actually owned. His huge shirt was courtesy of Sam – the one Sam had left over at Kurt’s house the last time he’d had to sneak out early in the morning – and the jeans were an old pair of Brittany’s, the only girl with legs long enough to match Kurt’s.

“Mmmm,” Kurt responded distractedly, touching the corner of a brilliant red coaster absentmindedly.

“Hey,” Sam nudged his boyfriend again, still with no response. “Kuuuurt.” Kurt ignored him in favor of tilting his head to get another angle on his admittedly awesome coasters. Oh, that was  _it,_  Sam thought, hiding his evil grin. With a move so quick that Kurt admitted later that he’d never seen it coming, Sam brought his loaded paintbrush up and drew a line straight down Kurt’s perfect nose.

There was a gasp, a squawk and a hideous silence in which Sam sat patiently, waiting for Kurt’s retribution to rain down upon him. “You did  _not_ just do that,” Kurt said in a quiet, deadly voice.

Sam pretended like the shiver that went down his spine was because of the air conditioners they had on full blast at Color Me Mine. “I did,” he replied mildly, twirling the brush in one hand. “You weren’t listening to me.” Kurt turned his head slowly and Sam enjoyed the image of a bright blue line on his boyfriend’s lovely face for a split second before Kurt’s hand came up and slapped a huge glob of green paint across Sam’s cheek.

“I’m listening  _now_  sweetheart,” Kurt said in a sickeningly cheerful voice. Sam gaped at him, feeling the heavy drops of green paint slide down his face and land heavily on his jeans.

“Oh, you are going to  _get_  it,” Sam informed Kurt before sliding both his hands into the red and yellow paint and diving after his boyfriend who had screeched and lunged away from him.

“Samuel Evans!” Kurt yelled, ducking behind a huge shelf filled with beautiful, finished plates and mugs. “You stop this right now!”

“Kurt Hummel!” Sam imitated Kurt, even as he crept closer and closer towards his prey. “Not on your  _life_.” And with that, Sam darted around the shelf and snatched his boyfriend up, slathering the paint all over him and covering his arms and shirt with red and yellow with streaks. He even rubbed his cheek into Kurt’s hair, forcing green paint all over Kurt’s face too. Kurt was laughing too hard to fight the arms that enveloped him and Sam found himself with a clinging, shaking, paint covered boyfriend who seemed disinclined to let go of Sam’s shirt.

“You are so lucky none of these clothes were mine,” Kurt panted against Sam’s neck, fighting to keep his huge grin from overtaking his face.

“Oh am I?” Sam asks, raising an eyebrow. “You mean, I’m lucky I ruined my own shirt, you mean?” Kurt just shot him an innocent look that said _who, me?_  Sam rolled his eyes but pressed his lips against Kurt’s temple where a vicious swath of green meandered its way into dark strands of hair. “Come here,” Sam said, tugging Kurt closer so that his arms slid up and over Sam’s shoulders, hands linking behind his neck. 

“I’m here you Neanderthal,” Kurt said, with no little affection in his voice. “Now what do you plan on doing with me?” Somehow, for some reason, Sam found himself distracted for a long moment by Kurt’s eyes – the blue and green paint streaked across his face just made his eyes look this ridiculously intense color and Sam found himself hesitant to look away. “Sam?” Kurt asked, shades of concern coloring his voice now.

“Sorry,” Sam said, blinking sheepishly and forcing his mind back on the conversation at hand. “I’ll show  _you_  Neanderthal.” Sam palmed Kurt’s ass with a pleased familiarity and  _tugged_ , lifting Kurt with relative ease. Kurt made a startled noise tempered with a laugh. He clung tighter and rolled his hips mischievously, sending Sam’s eyes rolling into the back of his head. “Not yet babe, gimme a second.” Kurt gave Sam a look that said clearly,  _are you really going to make me wait?_  Sam decided that no, that would probably be a bad idea and strode the two steps back to their work table, settling Kurt down beside their wet masterpieces.

Sam – finally! – pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s, taking the kiss he’d been dying to take since he picked Kurt up that evening. It was no fair, Kurt wearing Sam’s clothes. It sent Sam’s mind on a bender, imagining Kurt in  _just_  the shirt alone and he knew he could never pull off anything Kurt wore with the same attitude that Kurt did, so there was no way he could return the favor. Just watching Kurt stride toward his car that evening, sexy little smirk wrapped up in Sam’s huge t-shirt that was perched precariously off center on one shoulder –  _shit,_  Sam was about four seconds away from canceling the date and then making quick reservations for a makeout session in his backseat. But Burt’s shotgun (Sam had yet to determine whether the thing was real or not) and Kurt’s excited babbling about colors and patterns and having coasters to match the coffee table in his room meant that Sam was instead headed towards Color Me Mine.

Kurt kissed like he talked, smooth and precise. Sam took pleasure in unraveling his boyfriend a little and turning his technique a little sloppy. Letting his lips drift to Kurt’s neck, Sam enthusiastically took to his self imposed mission of maintaining a spectacular looking hickey just low enough on Kurt’s collarbone that he could hide it with a scarf but that Sam could tug on Kurt’s shirt slightly and catch a glimpse of it every once in awhile. “S-Sam,” Kurt whined, pawing lightly at Sam’s equally ruined shirt, smearing green paint over Sam’s arms and abs as he struggled to find something to cling to while Sam tried to melt his brain via kisses.

“W-wait,” Kurt managed to get out and Sam’s heart stopped beating for a second and he pulled away, face frozen in terror.  _Shit, oh shit, oh fuck, what had he done wrong, what ha-_  “Be careful of the coasters,” Kurt said coyly, scooting over a few more inches. Sam let out a long sigh of relief, before bending his head to return to what they were doing. “I don’t want you to ruin your gift,” Kurt said, sounding far too put together despite having been breathless and panting only seconds ago – wait, gift?

“Gift?” Sam echoed his thoughts slowly. Kurt nodded and unraveled one of his hands from its place in Sam’s soft hair and nudged aside one of the untouched paint cans to reveal a bright green coaster with a perfect yellow lightning bolt inside.  _The Flash insignia,_  Sam realized after a second of staring. A rush of pure affection and want and pride in his boyfriend flooded his body and before Sam realized it, he’d hauled Kurt back up against him, hands clutched to Kurt’s ass as he tried to show his boyfriend how much he appreciated his thoughtfulness. Going by Kurt’s gasps and moans, Sam was doing pretty well.

“You didn’t have to make me anything,” Sam gasped against Kurt’s mouth when they had to pull away for oxygen. Kurt murmured something that sounded like  _I know_  before pressing his mouth against Sam’s again. He really didn’t have to, Sam reasoned in his head with his last remaining cognizant brain cells – Kurt was doing a really great job of melting them away due to that thing he was doing with his tongue and Sam’s neck right now – the sight of bright red and yellow handprints on the ass of Kurt’s jeans was really enough for him.

But as Kurt rolled his hips against Sam’s, gasping something terribly dirty and exciting in his ear, Sam figured gifts were pretty good too.


End file.
